


Run, Rabbit, Run!

by mossy_meteorite



Series: Virgil Finds a Family [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff and Angst, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Touch-Starved, the others are mentioned - Freeform, they don’t actually show up, virgil gets snake cuddles it’s okay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossy_meteorite/pseuds/mossy_meteorite
Summary: When a little boy named Virgil is abandoned by his mother, he wanders into the forest, only to be taken by the horrible Beast. When he finally manages to escape the horrid creature, Virgil meets a naga that shows him kindness he’s never known before.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Virgil Finds a Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183592
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Run, Rabbit, Run!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first time writing for this fandom!! Just letting y’all know that Virgil is somewhat non-verbal in this fic, but he does talk a bit. not too much, though.
> 
> Virgil: im rly scared and i don’t have parents and i-  
> Janus: oh wow look at that an abandoned child, well i guess im adopting you now lol  
> Virgil: .

His legs hurt. 

Seven year old Virgil didn’t know how much longer he could run- he didn’t even think he could keep _walking_ if he tried- but he had to keep going. 

The Beast would catch him if he didn’t. It had been after him for a while now, wanting Virgil back in it’s custody. The Beast has managed to snag him and bring him to it’s cave, but Virgil was tiny, and managed to slip past him after a few days of endless games and crying. 

Virgil was tired, he was hungry, his tummy _hurt_ , and he just wanted it to stop. His momma had sent him out here on purpose, and he couldn’t go back to the village. If he did, they would surely kill him. 

Virgil let out a yelp as his foot caught on a tree root that was poking up from the forest floor. He coughed as he landed on his chest, knocking the air out of him. He cried silently while he tried his best to catch his breath, when finally his lungs began to work again. 

Virgil tried to stand up, realizing he needed to run as fast as he could from the monster chasing him, but his legs shook violently and buckled. The Beast was going to get him! 

He shook as he listened to his surroundings, trying not to pay attention to how cold he was, or to the blood that was caking his knee, or how the bruises on his face throbbed with pain. He heard the roar of The Beast, and then he heard it whimper. It had run away. 

Did...did something else scare The Beast...?! There was something _more_ dangerous out there!? Virgil sniffled and shook when he heard the sound of leaves rustling and something being dragged along the ground. There were no footsteps. The dragging noise came closer, until he could make out a figure that slithered through the bushes. 

It was a very scary and large naga. Not as large as The Beast, but it was still pretty big, bigger than any human adult he had ever seen. Its upper body was about six feet tall, looking like the torso and face of a human, save for the snake scales that covered half of its body. The lower body was a large snake tail, probably around 15 feet long. It- no, he- was looking at Virgil with soft but concerned eyes, one of them being a golden yellow that pierced Virgil’s soul. He got a bit closer as he began to speak to Virgil.

“Oh my, what on Earth is this...? It’s very dangerous for a hatchling to be in these woods alone, especially at night...tell me, little one, why are you here?” Virgil shook with fear as the naga spoke to him. He tried to talk, but his voice wouldn’t come out. He was too scared. The naga tilted his head as he slowly slithered closer, not wanting to frighten the poor boy any further.

“You seem quite afraid of me, my dear. I promise I will not hurt you.”

Virgil found his voice.

“B-but, T-Th-The B-Beast-!” 

“-Knows better than to mess with me. I am the one who drove it away. You are safe with me.” The naga interrupted as he got even closer. The little boy was freezing, and his paternal and protective instincts wanted to do nothing more than scoop the little hatchling into his arms and warm him up, but he had to be patient. He couldn’t risk scaring him. 

“How about you tell me why you’re in this forest, and I can get you something good to eat and drink. I can hear your little belly growling, and hatchlings like yourself need food to grow.” Virgil sniffled and shivered again, trying his best to explain how he got here.

“M-my momma m-m-made me

l-leave her a-and go into the w-woods. She said sh-she didn’t l-love me o-or want m-m-me anymore... Th-The Beast found m-me and took me to i-it’s cave and...” Virgil couldn’t say it. He didn’t want to remember what The Beast did. All he knew is it hurt, and that he didn’t want to go back. 

The naga cooed at the young one, reaching a clawed hand out and brushing the dirty hair gently out of Virgil’s face, smiling gently as the boy involuntarily leaned into the warmth. The child was clearly touch starved. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

“Oh, you sweet thing...you poor, sweet, _tiny_ thing...I promise you are safe with me. I will never let any harm come to you. Hatchlings need guardians to care for them, to love them, to feed them, but...you haven’t gotten that, have you...?” 

Virgil should have pulled away from the hand that was gently petting and scratching at his scalp, he should have. He should have gotten up and run away from the naga that was promising him food and safety, but...he didn’t. Instead, Virgil did something he would never in a million years have done if he wasn’t so exhausted and running on pure human instinct. He grabbed the large hand and hugged it close to him, relishing in the warmth it provided. 

“Oh gracious...you’re so precious. Your mother is a fool for giving you up. I think it’s best if you come home with me, little one. It will start raining soon, and you cannot survive in this weather or in this forest.” The naga’s eyes widened a bit when he realized the young one didn’t know his name. “Ah, my name is Janus, by the way. Come here, my little hatchling, let’s get you to safety...” 

Janus was gentle and careful as he picked up the child, making sure he didn't worsen his already present injuries. Human children were _oh_ so fragile, and it hurt to see his new hatchling in such a state of pain.

He carefully cradled the boy against his chest, holding him close to make sure he wouldn’t fall. He was so little, so _tiny_ in Janus’ arms. The young one fussed a bit, clearly still anxious about the entire situation. Janus hushed and cooed to him to calm him down.

“Shh, _shh_ , I am sorry, little one, but we have to get home to my den. It’s very cold out, and I need to clean your wounds so they don’t get infected. Just rest for a bit while we are on the way.”

Virgil didn’t retaliate as Janus began onward, trying to calm down as he rested his head against Janus’ chest. After a while, Virgil spoke up.

“M-m-my name is V-Virgil...I, uh...I’m s-seven.” Stuttered the child, letting Janus hear his name for the first time. The naga smiled, seeing his home entrance at the base of a large tree.

“What a lovely name, little one. Thank you for telling me, I’m very proud.” Janus praised, noticing how Virgil seemed confused at being told he did a good job. Ah, they would have to work on that. The young hatchling needed to get used to being proud of himself, and Janus was beyond happy to help. 

Moving the large rock that blocked the entrance to his home aside, Janus slithered down, making sure to move the rock back into it’s place afterwards. 

His good friend Logan had helped to construct the underground house, adding easy water access to the kitchen and the bathroom. It was really incredible, in Janus’ opinion, as it helped him feel more civilized. 

Most nagas lived in dark caves or dens with no running water or heat, but Janus didn’t want that. He didn’t want to feel like a wild animal, even if that’s how he may have acted sometimes. He wanted a somewhat modern home, at least with a refrigerator and a television.

Setting Virgil down on the bathroom counter, Janus found his medical supplies that Logan had gifted to him when he first moved in. He put a bit of hydrogen peroxide on a cotton ball, hissing softly as he realized this was going to sting.

“Now Virgil, this may sting a little bit, but I promise you it will feel better. It’s only to clean your cuts, alright?” And with Virgil’s permission, Janus gently wiped down the hatchling’s cuts with the cotton ball, doing his very best not to be harsh or rough. “You’re doing so well, sweetie, _so_ well.” 

Virgil winced and held in his tears as the peroxide stung in a particularly bad cut. He shakily inhaled, wiping his tears away before they fell so the naga wouldn’t get angry. Unfortunately for Virgil, Janus noticed. He took Virgil’s little hand in his large one, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the knuckles. 

“Hey, you don’t have to keep your tears in...it’s not healthy to force yourself to do that, little one. Please, I do not mind if you need to cry. Humans do so when they are overwhelmed or in pain, it’s normal. I will hold you if you need me to, physical touch is important for hatchlings to be healthy and happy.” 

Virgil broke as Janus cooed and spoke in such a gentle manner to him. He sobbed openly, taking gasping breaths. The naga gathered him up in his arms, his tail coiling around Virgil’s tiny body in a comforting manner. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay now, I’m here, my sweet hatchling...let it out, my little mouse, let it all out...” Janus rubbed his hand up and down the boy’s back soothingly, hoping to help in any way possible. Soon, Virgil had no more tears to cry. Janus smiled as Virgil let out a yawn.

“Oh, little one, are you tired? You still need a bath and something to eat, and then we’ll go to bed, okay?” Janus slithered over to the tub and turned on the water, making sure it wasn’t too hot or cold as to not agitate Virgil’s wounds. 

Once the bath was filled, he let Virgil get undressed while he gathered up some soap. Seeing the bruises on the little boy’s body made him sick with rage. He noticed how easy it was to count each rib on Virgil’s body, but tried to ignore it. Janus allowed Virgil to clean his body himself, but he was going to wash the hatchling’s hair for him.

“Alrighty, let's get your hair all clean.” He noticed that Virgil looked confused as Janus came to him. Had...had this young child never had anybody help him bathe...? No, every parent bathed their children, or at least helped them wash their hair! But...it was very clear that Virgil hadn’t had the best parents in the world. 

“Ah, here, let me just wet your hair a bit. Just hold your breath for a short moment.” Janus cradled Virgil’s head in his hands as he leaned him back, cooing as Virgil listened but panicked a bit at his head being pushed underwater, only to be gently pulled above a moment later. 

“Good boy, Virgil, very good. The hard part is over, my little one.” Janus smiled when Virgil’s eyes lit up at the compliment. How starved for affection was this kid? Lathering his hands with shampoo, Janus began to wash Virgil’s hair, softly massaging the young ones scalp, crooning at how he leaned into the touch. Soon enough, Janus rinsed Virgil’s hair with warm water and applied conditioner, which was the same process as the shampoo. 

Once his bath was all done, Janus lifted Virgil up and placed him in a warm fluffy towel. He had managed to find some pajamas that his friend Roman gave to him a while back as a housewarming gift. His friend had heavily misjudged how large Janus was, and clearly had no idea that nagas were half snake. It seemed to have all worked out in his favor, however. 

Suddenly, Virgil’s stomach growled, causing the little boy to turn beet red. Janus smiled as he lifted the hatchling up.

“Are you hungry, little one? No need to be embarrassed, hatchlings like yourself need food to grow up. Come on, let’s get some food in your tummy, dear.” Making his way to the kitchen, Janus opened up the fridge and found a large pot of soup that his neighbor Patton made for him yesterday. That man was always cooking for him, and he really appreciated it now. 

Placing the pot on the stove, Janus turned on the gas to heat it back up. He hoped Virgil’s stomach could handle this much food after days of not eating. Janus poured the boy a glass of water, knowing he was most likely very thirsty. 

His assumptions were right, as the little human drank the water very quickly. 

The poor dear was badly starving and dehydrated... Janus would have to ask Logan for advice on how to care for such issues. Janus shook his head as he checked the soup, which was done. Scooping it into a bowl, he placed it down in front of Virgil, who watched it hesitantly. The human looked from the bowl to Janus, speaking quietly.

“C-c-can I...?” 

Was Virgil...asking for permission to eat? What had this poor baby been through?

“Of course! You never need to ask permission to eat, sweetie.” Virgil didn’t have to be told twice, quickly digging in to the bowl of soup as if he was afraid it would be taken away. After a while, Virgil had eaten as much as he could, which was a pretty good amount but not the entire bowl. Virgil rubbed his eyes as he yawned again, blinking slowly. 

“I believe it is time for you to go to bed, little one.” Janus said quietly as he picked Virgil up and cradled him against his chest. Janus slithered to his large room, and up onto his gigantic bed. Logan had said his tail should have enough room to stretch out, even when Janus explained he didn’t really need a bed since nagas curled up like most snakes. He had to admit, coiling up on a soft bed with a nest of blankets and pillows could be quite soothing. 

Janus wrapped himself and his hatchling up in his coils, making sure they weren’t too tight. His hands ran through Virgil’s still-damp hair softly, cooing to the boy as he drifted off.

“I promise you, my sweet little hatchling, I will always protect you. You’re mine now, and I won’t let anything or anybody hurt you, little one. I promise.” And with that, Virgil was asleep, feeling warm, cared for, and safe for the first time in a very long time.

Waking up, however, Virgil did not feel the same as he did before. 

Nightmares were pretty common for Virgil, if he was being honest. After years of living with his momma, who very clearly hated him and was able to show it in more ways than one, Virgil was going to have problems sleeping peacefully.

It wasn’t a new nightmare, but that didn’t mean it was any less terrifying. He couldn’t remember much, only his screams that seemed to echo in the darkness as his momma continued to hurt him. The feeling of snow surrounding his body as he was locked outside, unable to move. He felt sick to his stomach reliving the memory. 

Jolting awake with a loud sob, Virgil struggled to breath while crying out in fear. He felt movement around him, and he suddenly felt something hold his hand. Through his tears, he could see Janus’ concerned features fill his vision. He was- was he talking to Virgil?

“-Virgil, my sweet little hatchling, my poor, tiny, sweet hatchling, it’s okay. You’re okay now, I’m here, I’ve got you. Nothing can hurt you when I’m around, little one, I promise.” Janus was cooing to Virgil as he wrapped his arms around the small human, tail coiling around him gently. Janus wiped Virgil’s tears away with his clawed thumbs, doing his best to calm down his hatchling.

“Oh, my sweet darling...what did they do to you to make you feel such pain? No child should ever be this afraid...” Virgil whimpered as Janus rubbed soothing circles into his back, not used to the comforting touch, but leaning into it nonetheless. 

“Shh, shh, shh... I’m here, little one, I’m here. Just relax...” The ‘s’ was drawn out as Janus spoke gently. He cradled Virgil against his chest, making sure his little human was comfortable and calm. 

“Go to sleep, my dear... I will not leave you.” Virgil sniffled, slowly closing his eyes as exhaustion overtook him. The warmth of Janus’ hand rubbing his back, and the comforting pressure of the warm coils surrounding him was the only thing he could focus on. Finally, after a bit of time, the gentle touches helped drag him into the cool abyss of sleep. 

This time, Virgil didn’t have any nightmares.


End file.
